Dragon Maji Watashi Saiyan!
by kiryu2026
Summary: Tras el duro combate que tuvo Son Goku en el falso planeta vegeta ante broly, el saiyajin por obra del destino es enviado a un sitio diferente en donde las peleas era reconocidas gracias a un grupo de estudiantes que se dedican a dicho deporte o relación ante los combates mano a mano. Goku se acostumbrara a este mundo, que paso con broly, habrá una forma en como regresar a casa.


-Ese gusano, insolente ¿Sigue con vida?- Expreso aquel sujeto de cabellera verde limón y sin pupilas ante el saiyajin quien se encontraba a metros de distancia de él y lo más sorprendente, es que el saiyajin tenía el pelo erizado para arriba de color amarillo en el cual se encontraba en un mal estado, con moretones y heridas drásticas en su cuerpo, al descubierto y su gi todo rasgado en la parte superior del pecho demostrando su pectoral bien definido a causa de un combate atroz que lo dejaba en los suelos aceptando su derrota, algo que él quería oponer debido a que la galaxia misma corría peligro si dejaba con vida aquel monstruo en frente suyo, de la misma raza guerrera en la que pertenece el cabellos alborotados para arriba de color amarillo.

Y todo gracias al padre del sujeto musculoso que quería engañar al príncipe de los saiyajins de recrear un nuevo planeta vegeta y gobernar en ese mismo planeta como en los viejos tiempos que ellos vivían… pero resultó ser un engaño dicho planeta ya que la intención principal del saiyajin Paragus era no más que una venganza personal dejandolos en este planeta muerto para recibir un cometa que poco a poco llegaba a su curso de eliminar dicho planeta dejando solo al príncipe de los saiyajins y compañia para desquitarse de los actos menospreciados que había hecho su padre fallecido hace años atrás a él y a su recién y preciado hijo que resultó ser el legendario súper saiyajin que aparece cada 1000 años con un poder abismal y sin límites algunos siendo una amenaza ante la raza guerrera de los saiyajin que tuvo que tomar cartas al asunto mandándolos a matar en ese entonces para evitar una posible carga en el futuro.

Pero volviendo a la actualidad, el plan de Paragus ya estaba a punto de llegar al clímax definitivo ante su cordial venganza, pero las cosas habían cambiado tras un giro de 180 grados al asunto arruinando o mejor dicho interrumpiendo dicho clímax del plan y era gracias ante la conducta y la cordura que tuvo el hijo de Paragus ante uno de los saiyajines de raza pura que había sobrevivido la explosión de su planeta natal y estar presente en dicho planeta acompañado del príncipe vegeta y de sus demás amigos que se habían interesado de dicho planeta por los privilegios del saiyajin paragus.

Broly al haber reconocido al Son Goku o mejor dicho Kakarotto su nombre original que había recibo de su padre fallecido, su cordura cambio de una persona tranquila y callada a un maniático con el objetivo de matar a kakarotto importándole las vidas inocentes que estaban ahí como sus esclavos del "futuro planeta vegeta" solo para eliminar a kakarotto con el único objetivo de haberle sufrido un trauma psicológico al haber llorado de manera insoportable para el cuándo era unos simples bebes recién nacidos en ese entonces provocando un destello descomunal ante su poder resultando ser el legendario súper saiyajin sorprendiendo a goku y compañía pero también los aterro dicha transformación dada por 1000 años con un poder abrumador humillando en ese entonces a cuatro súper saiyajins a máximo poder y un namekiano con un poder superior ante el súper saiyajin en ese entonces.

Un atroz batalla habían sufrido los guerreros Z en aquel entonces humillándolos como si moscas se tratasen y el no recibía dicho rasguño ante los guerreros Z siendo alguien invencible pero con una debilidad, el poder ilimitado del peliverde era descomunal que hacía que sacara todo su poder destruyendo la zona de pelea que estaba tras haber humillado a los guerreros en ese instante siendo el único en estar en pie Goku ante varias humillaciones que tuvo ante broly y su poder descomunal que el portaba superando e inclusive al de cell.

 **(N/A: Si, soy de esa gente que apoya el argumento de que broly derrote a cell difícilmente al humillar a los guerreros z con suma facilidad y resistir un kamehameha en toda la cara sin daño alguno)**

Vegeta también corrió con la misma suerte que los demás guerreros, al ser segado temporalmente ante el miedo de enfrentarse a broly el saiyajin legendario de dicha leyenda decidió tomar las cartas en el asunto a última hora darle frente a Broly pero para su costumbre el príncipe recibió lo mismo que sus compañeros con un toque de humillación ante su derrota como lo había recibido con varios villanos atrás en el pasado humillándolo tanto el cómo su polémico orgullo saiyajin. Y para rematar el despiadado broly sin una sabandija en su camino al haber humillado a todos ante su infinito poder fue en búsqueda de su padre que lo había controlado como una marioneta gracias a un aparato creado por su padre que tenía que llevarlo puesto toda su vida evitando sus pasatiempos sádicos que él había tenido desde niño hasta adolescencia y todo gracias a los llantos de kakarotto que destrozo su cordura cuando eran unos simples bebes y ante su poder descomunal que tiene desde su nacimiento con un nivel de pela de 10,000 de poder de pelea dejando no solo impresionados a su padre paragus sino al mismo rey que como ya había dicho lo mando a matar para evitar una posible amenaza en el futuro.

Paragus sintió el miedo que había tenido el Rey Vegeta aceptando sus errores que hizo antes de ser aplastado por su propio hijo en una capsula de escape en la que se encontraba a punto de irse al ver que sus planes cambiaron mucho y que broly ya era una máquina de matar ahora mismo sin que alguien lo detenga...

Broly ya tenía la victoria asegurada al pulverizar a los guerreros Z como moscas y seguir su objetivo que tenía desde su juventud, pero en ese momento hubo algo que lo sorprendió y resulta que aquel saiyajin de clase baja que había destruido la cordura del saiyajin legendario aun seguía de pie a pesar del mal estado que estaba, él no quería que ese monstruo con sangre saiyajin estuviese con vida y que sea un peligro para las demás galaxias norte, este y oeste en especial su planeta en donde él había crecido y convivido con sus amigos por un largo tiempo.

No quería ver su planeta hechos trisas ante el peliverde mientras seguía caminando ante el destino que lo portaba esta vez en su fatídico mientras se veía a sus compañeros caídos ante el combate que para colmo goku decidió enfrentarse con broly por última vez en un combate mano a mano siendo esta su última opción. _-No puedo permitir que ese sujeto siga con vida. ¡Tengo prohibido perder!_ \- Pensó goku al detenerse y ver frente a frente al saiyajin legendario con intenciones ya dichas por el ojiverde.

-¡Vamos pelea! ¡Este lugar será en donde tu morirás!- Comento broly ante el saiyajin apareciéndole un destello de energía en su cuerpo de color verde limón listo para el último round de esta cruel pelea… provocando a goku yendo ante su objetivo.

Por otro lado con los guerreros caídos picoro quien se había enfrentado a broly reacciono al haber estado inconsciente un largo tiempo después de la paliza que le dio el peliverde que se veía que aun tenia energías para levantarse y sentir la presencia de goku aun activa. -¡GOKU…!…. ¡tenemos que darle nuestra energía!- Dijo el namekiano aun lastimado haciendo reaccionar a los demás guerreros que se encontraban ahí, un estado fatal despertándolos de su inconciencia.

El primero que reacciono del aviso de picoro fue gohan, el alumno/hijo querido del namekiano que se encontraba en un cráter todo lastimado y con la fuerza suficiente como para tartamudear del dolor el semisaiyajin. -S… se… ñor… picoro!-

-¡Denme su energía… denme la suficiente energía como para derrotarlo!- Comento goku en una situación en la que se veía una desesperación en cómo acabar con ese monstruo sin piedad alguna al matar a sus víctimas.

-Mmm… mh… De acuerdo goku- Dijo el pelimorado del futuro llamado trunks al levantarse también de su inconciencia con la ropa rota y todo lastimado e viajero del futuro.

-… Tks… no te dare de mi energía kakarotto…- Vegeta se expresó al tener a energía mínima para reaccionar ante la idea del namekiado y el ki que emitía el saiyajin, pero a diferencia de los demás él se opuso ante la idea en no ayudarle en nada a su compañero/rival sin dejar otra opción a los demás, listos para ayudar a goku.

Goku seguía caminado ante su principal objetivo, acabar a broly de una buena vez… como ya había dicho anteriormente, goku no podía rendirse esta vez ante el monstruo que se encontraba en frente suyo sin daño alguno. El saiyajin desprende su aura dorada en ese instante para dar el comienzo a lo que sería su ultimo combate contra broly a lo que el saiyajin legendario no sentía impresión alguna ante goku y las pocas energías que le quedaban aun, el pelirrubio tras las humillaciones que había tenido anteriormente dadas por el peliverde.

Broly se había propulsado de manera monstruosa ante el combate que tendrá con goku de manera definitiva, que había destruido la zona rocosa en la que él se encontraba el, en ese instante dejando el lugar como una pila de escombros rocosos que había expansivo una gran cantidad de polvo en la zona de combate a lo que goku no le importo mucho la cosa dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a atacar a broly propulsándose de igual manera que broly para estar a la par con el saiyajin legendario en el cielo dando inicio la batalla final que tendrá a juego el destino de todas la galaxias existenciales y los planetas que habían en ellos.

Goku estaba listo para darle un golpe a broly con toda la velocidad que tiene y con las pocas fuerzas que tenían aun el saiyajin de pelos risos y parados en la cual cayó en una estrategia del peliverde tras haber invocado una barrera de ki de color verde en su cuerpo la cual era una burla inesperada para el saiyajin que su golpe traspaso dicha barrera explotando dicha barrera en forma de esfera haciendo que goku caiga deslizándose en el ambiente rocoso creando un cráter en el lugar. Broly creo otra barrera de energía al disminuir su vuelo que al estar en contacto con goku explotara de nueva cuenta destruyendo más la zona ante tal explosión que ocasiono el peliverde mandando a volar a goku de la zona y para rematar recibió una bola de energía en la que hizo rematar la humillación que tuvo goku ante el ilimitado poder de broly estando en el suelo en medio de un cráter después de recibir dicha bola de energía con la intención de humillarlo hasta la muerte misma y todo gracias ante el descarado y retorcida mentalidad de broly que tiene al ser traumado desde niño con los acontecimientos que tuvo en su pasado desde que era un simple bebe la cual no podía soportar los llantos de kakarotto haciendo lastimar su paz que el tanto quería pero le fue arrebatada por los llantos del saiyajin que está humillando en ese entonces.

Goku se quejaba del dolor que tenía en su cuerpo al ser apaleado por broly, otra vez! Que aunque recibía tales golpes no dejaba de rendirse por completo. -…. Kkk…. No voy a perder. ¡Necesito más energía!- Comento goku en el cráter aun con los daños mayores en su cuerpo como había mencionado anteriormente.

 **Wiwiwiwiwiwiwi.**

Por otro lado del planeta vegeta falso un sonido se hizo presente en el a lo que se preguntaran que clase de sonido es este, por lo que les diré que ese sonido proviene de la mano del guerrero mestizo trunks al darle toda su energía a goku que él le quedaban aun tras la humillación que tuvo ante broly que era lo único que podía hacer el cabellos lavanda ante un estado fatal en el que está ahora mismo él y sus demás compañeros de batalla.

Broly estaba aún en la espera de goku que al pensarlo dos veces, el saiyajin legendario sabía que esos ataques que le dio a kakarotto no le servirían para como para matarlo de una buena vez que sin emoción alguna vio lo que sería el aura dorada de un super saiyajin apareciendo poco a poco del cráter que era de suponerse era goku que seguía de pie tras el fatídico, baraja de ataques de energía que recibió que lo dejo en unos momentos en la humillación y con la esperanza en los suelos a lo que goku se opuso tales alternativas que sigue y seguirá levantándose por los ataques dado por el peliverde que no se detendrá en matar a kakarotto de una y maldita vez como el quiso a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Él se molestó en esa actitud de kakarotto que él tiene de no rendirse, que al dar un paso el saiyajin de clase baja recibió un codazo estilo lucha libre en su rostro tirándolo de espaldas al suelo y recibir un ser aplastado por broly por unas cinco veces haciendo temblar el lugar y escupir sangre a goku de los golpes que recibía en el abdomen por parte del peliverde que cayó en los escombros del lugar provocados por broly el cual hizo sentir gusto el peliverde por la basura que era kakarotto a comparación de él.

En otro lado del planeta el sonido extraño que mencione anteriormente se hizo presente pero esta vez el causante de dicho ruido era piccoro que a pesar de estar en un daño crítico, el namekiano levanto su mano para hacer el mismo acto que el viajero del tiempo, la cual era darle toda su energía a goku para acabar con broly de una buena vez y regresar sano y salvo a la tierra tras esta inesperada aventura que tuvo… en un principio vegeta y que luego enrollo a los guerreros Z ante una supuesta amenaza llamada como el super saiyajin legendario, que al final de este engaño resulto ser cierta.

Ese acto también lo hizo gohan al estar atrapado en un cráter y en mal estado para rematar, como sus demás compañeros y su padre que a duras penas estaba aún de pie, el semi-saiyajin también tuvo que participar en ayudarle a goku en darle todas las energías que le quedaban aun el pelinegro para poder acabar con broly de una buena vez que se tenía que necesitar mínimo el poder de todos los guerreros Z que se encontraban aun en el planeta para derrotar a broly de una buena vez antes de ser sucumbidos por un cometa diez veces mayor al de la tierra o cualquier planeta en sí que iba a desintegrar por completo y no había una forma en como destruir dicho cometa al menos que mandaran a broly a dicho cometa con un kamehameha al máximo de su poder, pero le era expectativo dicha estrategia para los guerreros que no tenían ni la fuerza mínima como para moverse un solo dedo y solo esperarse ante la conclusión de dicho combate que tenía a juego las cuatro galaxias existenciales y poder escapar de dicho planeta. Todos los guerreros Z estaban dando de su parte para vencer a broly, mientras tanto con goku… el saiyajin caminaba en una barranca que se creó tras la destrucción que hizo broly ante los golpes que le dio al saiyajin para humillarlo otra vez sin piedad alguna, mientras el cometa bautizado como el cometa Gumorie dada por el fallecido padre de broly, se dirigía a alta velocidad ante el supuesto planeta vegeta que arrasaría de manera atroz junto con los presentes en los que se encontraban en dicho planeta dejándolos polvo.

 ** _Por otro lado en el combate con goku._**

El saiyajin de clase baja se encontraba desesperado de manera atroz sin esperanza alguna al levantarse otra vez ante broly y las miles humillaciones que tuvo ante el saiyajin legendario, haciendo que su espíritu de pelea se desvanecía poco a poco para aceptar su dura y cruel verdad que le esperaba ahora mismo ante la última golpiza que le dio broly haciendo que este último estuviera sin emoción aparente pero con un hambre de torturarlo en su interior que decide aprovechar ese momento torturando por última vez y gozar esa humillación ante el odio que le tiene a goku por causarle graves problemas a su salud mental desde pequeños.

-… Je! ¡Asi tenía que ser. Si no esto sería aburrido!- Broly comento de forma sádica y salir volando a alta velocidad ante goku creando una bola de energía para el saiyajin sin piedad alguna ante el guerrero de clase baja enviándolo lejos del lugar gritando del dolor ante el impacto que dio al chocar ante una montaña y traspasar una antes del acto.

 ** _En algún sitio del lugar_**

Vegeta al sentir el temblor que hacia broly en el combate, se había despertado también al igual que sus demás compañeros, el príncipe de los saiyajins podía sentía el dolor y sufrimiento ante su compañero/rival kakarotto, en cómo acabar al peliverde de una buena vez algo improbable para el príncipe ya que el sabia de actitud que no hay nada en lo absoluto como para acabar o detenerlo en ese instante que aun pensaba que la idea de brindarle su energía a kakarotto no serviría de nada, tan solo estaría desperdiciando su tiempo como para enfrentarse aun con él y solo lo estaría saciando su sed de sangre en acabar a goku de una buena vez era inminente tal idea del saiyajin criado en la tierra.

-… ya no insistas kakarotto… jamás podremos vencerlo…- Vegeta lo decía pausadamente ante el sufrimiento que tenía su cuerpo ante tal paliza que le dio el legendario broly, tal paliza que solo era una vil absurdez, ya que de los cinco guerreros que se habían enfrentado con él vegeta había tenido la fortuna de ser humillado de manera irreverente ante el peliverde que solo duro unos momentos en batalla que no era nada comparado con lo que le había pasado a los demás guerreros en ese entonces.

Por su parte goku se había puesto de pie tras un ataque de energía que le envió broly, que lo dejo otra vez en un cráter del lugar que afortunadamente pudo estar a salvo a diferencia de lo ya visto pero con la única diferencia es que el pelirrubio se quejaba de dolor y desesperación ante el peliverde que aún se preguntaba cómo era posible que el ser que se encontraba en frente suyo, nunca obtuvo un golpe mínimo o un rasguño ante él y los demás compañeros que lo acompañaron en ese entonces que se sentía avergonzado y a la vez humillado a mas no poder.

Broly veía fijamente a goku con un toque de odio ante el saiyajin al verlo de pie aun después de recibir tal paliza que le dio. -Eres un ser asqueroso- Murmullo el peliverde sin pupilas con odio en su voz que salió disparado a velocidades ultra sónicas acompañado de su aura de ki que lo rodeaba por el poder que elevo en ese entonces dirigiéndose ante goku.

El saiyajin pelos erizados para arriba y de color rubio aun seguía de pies tras el impacto que tuvo junto a su aura de super saiyajin que se veía que estaba en espera del siguiente golpe que le iba dar Broly sin piedad alguna, mandándolo a los escombros otra vez como lo ha hecho unas miles de veces, pero esta vez solo uso el pulso de su agarre en su mano izquierda enviarlo nada más a las rocas crenado en él, un cráter más grande que el anterior y con un goku a un estado poco convincente y ilarando de dolor mientas el peliverde retrocedía paso por paso crenado otra ráfaga de energía junto a sus dos manos explotando el lugar.

-¡D-etente!- Grito vegeta en cólera al sentir el dolor de su compañero de manera humillante ante las explosiones que daba broly haciendo molestar más en lo absoluto vegeta y que su compañero aprenda la derrota que le está dando broly.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Grito goku al estar aun de pie sin su cordial aura dorada recibiendo otro ataque de golpe a gran velocidad que estaba dejando a vegeta ninguna opción ante la golpiza que está recibiendo, por necio! En acabar a broly de como aquel lugar.

-Aghr, como puede estar diciéndole eso a un príncipe, un soldado de clase baja- Murmullo de nuevo vegeta al recordar esas palabras dadas por el pelirrubio aquella vez. _"Vegeta necesito la energía suficiente como para derrotarlo"-_ Eso hizo sentir a vegeta un amargo sabor de boca con lo que estaba diciendo mientras él se levantaba con todas las fuerzas que tenia ante ese plan que para el solo era la unica opcion como para acabar a broly de una vez por todas o detenerlo en el acto mientras ellos, eran jusgados por enma-sama en el otro mundo y contarles lo que paso en aquel planeta que solo fue una farsa en lo que habia dicho aquel desconocido saiyajin.

-Papa-

-¡Ve…geta!-

-¡Mi papa… nece-sita ayuda!-

Gohan, piccoro y trunks le pedía a vegeta su ayuda ante el ultimo sacrificio que estaban dando ante la idea de goku que hizo sentir un amargo sentimiento en el en cómo puede ayudarle a un insecto como el siendo el un príncipe… era como una deshonra para su orgullo.

-Nah! Vegeta dame de tu energía! ¡LA SUFICIENTE COMO PARA DERROTAR A ESE GUERRERO! ¡DAME DE TU ENERGIA!- Goku rogo a todo pulmón ante vegeta al estar en un estado desesperación en niveles extremos haciendo sufrir la actitud y el orgullo que tiene vegeta ante su actitudes que daba el saiyajin y el de los demás guerreros.

-Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, yo soy el príncipe y quien te ayudara ahora insecto. ¡Quién te… AYUDARA AHORA!- El grito de vegeta resonó al mismo momento en el que goku era apaleado por broly, recibiendo varios golpes en el mientras destruían una montaña creada por el que estaba destruyendo por la brutal masacre de golpes que daba el peliverde sin piedad alguna ante goku, sufriendo este último enviándolo lejos del lugar otra vez y para finalizar recibir el último golpe de broly como era de esperarse el saiyajin dejando en un estado crítico y quejándose del dolor goku.

-Ju. Se ve que has puesto mucho entusiasmo, pero tu muerte no tardará en llegar- Broly lo dijo de forma psicópata para la audiencia misma, pero para el saiyajin pelos de punta color limón le eran neutros dichas palabras esperando algún acto del saiyajin para seguir torturándolo de nuevo como lo ha hecho anteriormente y no lo dejara de hacer hasta por fin haber asesinado a la persona que le distorsiono su memorias desde que eran pequeños.

-Ah… uh… Denme su energía… como la suficiente como para acabarlo!... ¡Denme! ¡SU ENERGIA!- Grito goku sin respiro alguno mientras el cometa gumorie se dirigía al planeta más de lo que estaba en ese mismo momento, que ya faltaba poco para exterminar dicho planeta el cual se encontraban aun nuestros guerreros haciendo levitar las rocas que había en el lugar destrozando dicho planeta.

-¡No importa lo que llegue a pasar, después de todo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins!- Grito vegeta ante último momento, mientras broly preparaba un golpe para el saiyajin goku el cual se podría decir que sería el golpe de gracia para enviar a goku al otro mundo, sin embargo el príncipe vegeta había echo lo mismo como sus demás compañeros, le brindarle un poco de su energía que le quedaba a kakarotto como alternativa única aliviando a goku tras ver sentir la energía de vegeta en el… por lo que goku con sus fuerzas llegando de poco a poco detuvo el ataque de broly con su mano izquierda y provocar un milagro el saiyajin de clase baja e impresionando a broly por lo que estaba ocurriéndole al pelos de punta.

Goku se quejó del power up que estaba teniendo que junto a lo que se podía ser su zenkai de energía que tienen los saiyajins tras haber recibido una dura pelea con broly, incremento sus poderes de forma abismal dejando impresionando a broly ante la barrera de ki que había destruido el saiyajin en aquel momento haciendo temblar al peliverde del nivel de poder que tenía goku ahora mismo.

-QUE! ¡Tienes poderes ilimitados!- Broly lo decía de forma impresionada y aterrado a la vez ante el power up que obtuvo el saiyajin dejando en ridículo el golpe de gracia que le iba darle al saiyajin tanto era asi que dio unos cuantos pasos atrás por el abismal poder que se encontraba en frente suyo.

-¡Jamás te lo perdonare!- Goku le decía de tono serio ante el asunto mientras su aura se desprendía de forma monstruosa y haciendo retroceder a broly con miedo en su rostro por lo ya mencionado.

-Tks… Grrr… jamás te ayudare insecto- Vegeta respondía al sentir el ki de kakarotto incrementarse de forma abismal, que sentía un rencor por el ki que obtuvo el saiyajin que era monstruosamente superior al de broly y al de sus demás compañeros que cayó de la inconciencia y no por su poder alocado que obtuvo goku sino al ya no aguantar más de lo que estaba al brindarle su energía a goku, lo mismo le paso a gohan, trunks y piccoro que pedían que su padre/amigo/rival no perdiera esta vez y pueda vencer a broly de una vez por todas.

-Ju jajajaja. ¡No creas que me ganara solamente porque absorbiste los poderes de tus amigos!- Dijo broly sínicamente al ocultar su miedo por goku ahora mismo incrementando su poder también apareciendo su respectiva aura de energía en su cuerpo haciendo sorprender a goku.

-Jajaja ¡de verdad crees eso, en verdad no puedes asegurarlo cuando lo intentes!- Responde goku aun estrepitoso ante el poder que tenía el saiyajin ahora mismo que estaba preparado para acabar a broly de una buena vez por todas, y regresar a su casa junto en espera de su esposa y amigos.

Sin embargo hubo una decepción, en ese momento el cometa gumorie ya se encontraba cerca de la órbita terrestre del falso planeta vegeta haciendo elevar las rocas del lugar más en específico en donde se encontraban ambos saiyajines de sangre pura que estaban preparados para su definitiva batalla, que tendrá oficialmente el destino de las cuatro galaxias en juego. Broly salió volando a velocidades impresionantes con el objetivo de acabar a kakarotto ahora mismo ya que poseía un zenkai en su poder siendo bloqueado por unas montañas creadas por la presión del cometa haciendo levitar todo a su paso, goku se encontraba en su sitio después de haber recibido tal poder que también salió a una velocidad impresionante ante broly con algunas fallas ya que algunos pedazos de roca impedían su vuelo pero no eran la gran cosa… broly estaba frente del saiyajin pelos de punta junto a el su golpe definitivo ante goku, por su parte goku no tenía nada en absoluto pero cuando broly lanzo su golpe de gracia él lo esquivo con dificultad alguna y le dio una patada en la mandíbula retrocediendo al peliverde y molestarlo más de lo que estaba, después de tal estrategia goku se alejó de broly unos metros de distancia de el para luego hacer un ataque inesperado para nosotros mismos. El saiyajin junto sus manos y se las puso en sus caderas para luego recitar un ataque que él había aprendido años atrás.

-Grrrr… ¡miserable!- Grito broly molesto con lo que hizo kakarotto. -Como te atreves a golpearme de esta manera- Lo decía mientras elevo su ki e ir en donde se encontraba goku ahora mismo.

-Ka… me…- Goku estaba recitando su ataque más conocido en su vida el kamehameha, en ese instante una bola de energía apareció en sus manos de poco a poco dando un color celeste en el muy brillante en esta ocasión. -…Ha… me…-

-¡Ni creas que te salvaras de esta kakarotto!- Broly comento cargando una esfera de energía de color verde muy brillante en el para enviárselo al saiyajin tras haberlo golpeado inesperadamente mientras él había tenía la victoria asegurada en sus manos. -¡DESAPARESE!- Grito broly mientras traspasaba una roca enorme en su camino a unos cuantos metros de distancia de goku pero…

-¡HAAAAA!...- En ese momento al traspasar la montaña broly, goku había lanzado su ataque reconocido en frente de broly que este se quedó plasmado al ver la misma estratega que hizo anteriormente, pero esta vez no fue la excepción ya que su guardia estaba baja por estar muy concentrado en atacar a kakarotto que recibió el ataque desnudamente afectándolo en si a broly.

El kamehameha lanzo a metros de distancia a broly cerca del cometa gumorie, no fue una gran jugada para el saiyajin pero le era la excepción al tener interrumpido a broly por unos momentos mientras él recogía a sus demás compañeros e irse a la tierra. Goku cayó al suelo respirando profundamente mientras su roca levitaba hacia la gravedad del cometa gumorie, goku no perdió tiempo y con las energías necesarias aun en su poder este se fue a donde se encontraba sus demás compañeros con ayuda de la teletransportación comenzando primero con su hijo gohan, luego con piccoro y al final trunks y vegeta que estaban exhausto por lo ocurrido e alejarse a un sitio no tan cercano al cometa para marcharse de una buena vez.

-Go…ku…- En ese instante piccoro habla tras haber estado inconsciente por un tiempo determinado, llamando la atención a goku quien se encontraba aun transformado en super saiyajin.

-Piccoro… resiste por favor- Comento el saiyajin al namekiano.

-Eso no importa… no tenemos tiempo… en mi pantalón hay una capsula, es una nave de emergencia. Bulma me la dio por si la nave que traje se dañara o algo por el estilo- Piccoro lo decía mientras levantaba su cabeza con las fuerzas necesarias para estar a la par con el saiyajin.

-Está bien- Responde el saiyajin. -Vaya noticia que me dijiste, ya iba usar la teletransportación esta vez para irnos de aquí- Goku lo decia mientras empezaba a revisar los bolsillos del namekiano.

-Ese monstruo fue una completa amenaza esta vez- Dijo piccoro para sus alivios.

-Por ahora se encuentra inconsciente aun por el ataque que le lance, pero el cometa que está a punto de llegar podrá acabarlo de una buena vez- Goku lo decía con probabilidades en su voz mientras encontraba algo en los bolsillos de su compañero namekiano. -Eh Aquí está la capsula que me dijiste- El saiyajin respondió alegremente con lo que había encontrado ahora mismo.

-Vaya estrategia que hiciste goku, pero no crees que te estas confiando demasiado- Pregunto piccoro ante el saiyajin.

-No lo sé… lo único que quiero hacer ahora mismo es irnos a la tierra de una buena vez y olvidar lo sucedido- Goku le responde algo despreocupante mientras activaba la capsula hop-hoi y lanzarla lejos de ellos para luego explotar y al dispersarse el humo aparecio en ella una nave digamos algo pequeña del tamaño de la que bulma viajo a namek por asi decirlo.

-Bueno aquí vamos- Goku lo decía con esperanzas de volver a la tierra, por lo que se acerca a la nave y en el aprieta un botón abriendo la puerta de la nave y poner a todos sus amigos adentro de ella.

-Esta nave tiene piloto automático no piccoro- Pregunto el saiyajin.

-Si- respondido el namekiano. -Bulma se lo agrego antes de partirme de la tierra por si algo malo pasara con esas basuras-

-Creo que le debo un favor grande a bulma esta vez- Goku lo decía mientras ponía el cuerpo de sus compañeros al inicio de la nave, comenzando con piccoro y finalizar con su hijo el cual estaba despertándose en ese instante sorprendiendo al ojiverde.

-Grrrr…. Tks… papa- Esas fueron las palabras de gohan al abrir los ojos en ese momento y ver a su padre en frente suyo.

-Descuida gohan… todo se acabó, por fin veremos a tu madre otra vez- Goku le respondía a su hijo mientras las rocas se iban destruyendo y yendo al cometa para volverse polvo estelar, goku dejo el cuerpo de gohan al suelo para luego entrar el al último y decir adiós a ese infierno, pero en ese instante su huida fue interrumpida inoportunamente al ver quien llego en escena.

-Gaaaahhhh! Kakarotto!- Broly entro en escena sorprendiendo a los guerreros Z en especial a goku al verlo vivo tras haberlo enviado a unas cuantas distancias del cometa gumorie para luego perecer en dicho cometa pero las cosas fueron distintas dando un giro al asunto.

Broly atrapo a goku en ese instante espantando a piccoro y gohan al ver lo que hizo el peliverde, ellos gritaron su nombre mientras las rocas que mantenían a pie la nave cayeron por la fuerza que dio la magnitud el peliverde al entrar en escena de manera sorpresiva llevándose a goku lejos del lugar.

-¡PAPA!- Grito gohan quien era sostenido por piccoro para evitar una desgracia en ese momento. -¡NO!-

Por su parte goku fue enviado a unas montañas que había aun en el lugar siendo sostenido por broly con una fuerza descomunal que podía partir la tierra en dos y quizás podría destrozarle el cráneo a goku sin esfuerzo alguno matando en el acto.

-Grrrr crees que puede vencerme con un ataque como esos, ¡Pues te equivocaste kakarotto!- Expreso broly con rabia ante kakarotto enterrando más su cabeza en las rocas a lo que el pelirrubio decide aflojar su agarre e irse del lugar.

Por otra parte piccoro agarraba a gohan con sus pocas fuerzas que tenían y decirle que se tranquilice, gohan no podía aceptar lo dicho por su maestro ya que quería ayudar a su padre pero podía caer el riesgo de morir ya que el pelinegro de sangre mestiza estaba en un estado crítico como para aflojarse del agarre de su maestro y más en mantenerse de pie en una batalla como la que está pasando su padre ahora mismo dando lo mejor de sí mismo para proteger la vida misma. En ese preciso instante en la nave del namekiano estaba dando las coordenadas automáticas para irse de aquel planeta que promagaron en ese instante dando la inoportuna noticia al namekiano y al semi-saiyajin que ya se iban del lugar, pero con una excepción… goku no estaba en ese momento para irse del lugar junto con ellos a lo que ellos deciden sacrificar la vida de goku para detener a broly y ellos puedan escapar de una muerte segura a lo que gohan no lo acepto pero ya era demasiado tarde la cosa, aun asi había una solución cuando regresaran a la tierra para traer de vuelta a goku a la vida.

Con goku, el saiyajin estaba en un grave aprieto al sentir su cráneo romperse por la presión que daba broly en su agarre la cual estaba impidiendo el saiyajin para irse del lugar, no obstante la presión del agarre de broly y la fuerza gravitacional del cometa gumorie… le salvo esta vez al ver que el pedazo de roca se destruyó salvándolo de una muerte lenta por broly sorprendiendo este último… el saiyajin criado en la tierra dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose del peliverde aun con la rabia en su personalidad al ver que perdió su oportunidad de irse de este infierno a lo que el saiyajin no perdonara lo que hizo broly ante sus caprichos de matarlo, por ser una mala influencia en el por lo que se puso en pose de pelea clásica ante broly y comenzar una pelea a muerte entre hombre a hombre o mejor dicho entre saiyajin a saiyajin.

-¡¿Crees que con eso me vas a temblar de miedo? pues te equivocas!- Grito borly liberando un destello de energía en el a lo que goku hace misma táctica y ve con intensiones ya asesinas de acabar con broly.

-¡No te perdonare lo que has hecho! ¡JAMAS EN LA VIDA TE LO PERDONARE!- Goku grito con ira ante broly recordando esa vez en namek cuando lucho con freezer que al igual que el changlong le dijo esas mismas palabras de odio ante las atrocidades que hizo en su pelea siendo un recuerdo doloroso en el saiyajin y que lo descargaría en broly ya que sentía igual que aquella vez en namek.

Las montañas y todo lo que había en su paso se estaba destruyendo por la llegada del cometa que ya estaba por poco en destruir el planeta y convertirlo en polvo… goku se fue directo a broly mismo acto hizo el peliverde pero con ira en su rostro, el saiyajin legendario dio un golpe al suelo cuando estaba cerca de goku este logro esquivar dicho golpe del saiyajin dando un salto a la altura del rostro de broly y darle un golpe en su rostro con ira también retrocediendo al peliverde unos cuantos metros de él, goku agarra el brazo de brloy y lanzarlo lejos del lugar no obstante el peliverde reacciona al ataque de gracia de goku el cual se propulso del sitio el cual iba chocar y le dio un golpe a goku en la mejilla, goku molesto con la táctica del peliverde este le dio un golpe en el estómago a broly haciéndolo escupir sangre dandose cuenta de algo el pelirrubio al atacar a broly.

 _"Lo hice escupir sangre, acaso será"-_ Goku comento mentalmente sin embargo ese golpe despertó mas la ira de broly que acumulo en su interior al paso del tiempo, dándole un golpe en la cabeza con sus dos manos a goku mandándolo a comer tierra al saiyajin.

Este se molestó ante lo que hizo broly que al instante de ver su siguiente ataque, un pisotón en su rostro con la ayuda de la teletransportación esquivo con facilidad el ataque de broly apareciendo en frente suyo y darle un golpe en el rostro y un rodillazo en el pecho cayendo de rodillas el peliverde con el combo que dio goku.

 _"Agrh… mi cuerpo que me está pasando… acaso será…"-_ Broly se quedó perplejo con lo que le ocurrió a su defensa que fue lastimada por goku, espantando al saiyajin con lo que estaba teniendo en mente. _-"La acumulación de poder?…"-_ Broly no termino su hipótesis ya que recibió un golpe de goku en la mandíbula otra vez con frustración en ese golpe a lo que el saiyajin legendario se vio molesto con lo que hizo goku olvidando su estado en el que se encuentra ahora mismo su cuerpo.

 _"Grrrrrr…. Esto tiene acabar aquí…."-_ Exclamo goku al ver que el cometa estaba en frente de ellos a lo que el saiyajin no pierde tiempo y decide ir en frente de broly y hacer una táctica que jamás haría ya que el saiyajin no mataba a sus oponentes pero esta vez fue la excepción. El acumulo todo su poder en su mano como si una genkidama se tratase pero de color amarillo con el poder de cinco saiyajins y un namekiano, el cual podría ser la carta de victoria esta vez y poder regresar a casa de una buena vez con la muerte de broly ya confirmada… con lo que corre a grandes magnitudes esquivando las rocas que estorbaban su camino yendo a donde se encontraba broly viéndolo con odio y rencor en sus ojos ante el saiyajin pelos de punta que también se dirigía a él como toro con los cuernos listos para atacar a su víctima.

-Grrrr…. Arghhhhhh!-

-Aaaahhhhh!-

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras el planeta se destruía y el cometa se dirigía a ellos mismos con la intención de volverlos polvo, la situacion era tan grande que al estar casi a la par broly y goku un destello de luz apareció del sitio, proveniente de los rayos del cometa gumiorie dejando callado la cosa e iluminando el sitio dejando la situación exhausta ante lo ocurrido.

 **….**

El resplandor de luz se dispersó y la zona se veía diferente a lo que se había visto anteriormente antes de ser tragado, por dichos rayos del cometa que al parecer las cosas jamás pasaron o hubo un cambio brusco en el lugar, la razón del porque lo digo es simple. Cuando el resplandor se desvanecía lo primero que se vio fue un pastizal verdoso en el junto a ello dos flores acompañando el sitio siendo las principales en pantalla junto a un cálido y hermoso cielo de color azul celeste acompañado de las nubes que parecían algodón ante la vista del ojo humano.

Sin embargo algo apareció de repente en el cielo el cual se trataba de un matón de escuela que había sido atacado por alguien con una fuerza descomunal como para enviarlo a esa distancia la cual estaba en medio del cielo y del pavimento terrestre.

-¡T-u perra!- Se expresó un matón junto a su banda, ante el sujeto en frente suyo responsable de lo que paso anteriormente dando la pista que el sujeto que envió lejos era su compañero de grupo. -Como te atreves a hacerle eso a fubarashi-kun! Cobarde atacando de repente, tras ellas chicos- El joven con parentescos vandálicos con una cabellera estilo Jojo´s le ordenó a sus demás compañeros ante el atacante que hizo espantar a dicho grupo.

-Errr… con un grupo tan grande hablando de cobardía… Hmm- Expreso una mujer de cabellera negra con un traje de color negro, una falda blanca en ella y una chamarra en sus hombros y con unos pechos bastante enormes por asi decirlos (B-91) ante el grupo de vándalos que se topó ella y sus demás compañeros de clases de la academia kawakami con el objetivo de enfrentarse con aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches ya descrita. -Oye, tu esa correa de tetris es tuya-

Momoyo señalo ante uno de los vándalos haciendo espantarlo con lo que le habia dicho. -EH!?, Si lo es- Respondió el chico haciendo alegrar a la azabache con la respuesta que le dio.

-Oh… que bien…- Dijo la mujer al haber estado en frente del brabucón espantándolo con la velocidad que llego la pelinegra que en un simple parpadeo no pudo ver. -Ha pasado un largo tiempo… quiero jugar…-

-Bah!… Porque rayos estas tan calmada- Pregunto el bandido con el tetris colgándole en su pantalón.

-Quiero jugar tetris… ¿pueden ayudarme?- Pregunto la chica un poco tierna ante el asunto juntando sus dedos en sí. -Al convertirlos en bloques humanos!- Eso ultimo lo dijo de forma sádica espantando a sus víctimas… perdón rivales de pelea haciendo estremecer a los chicos y comenzar a crear una masacre en el lugar convirtiendo a los jóvenes en piezas de tetris.

Por su parte un joven de aspecto físico, al de una tabla (XD) se encontraba viendo lo ocurrido con la azabache suspirando con lo que había echo ahora mismo su compañera de clases de la academia kawakami, ante la vil deformidades que está haciendo ante sus víctimas. -Ves? No les dije que alguien saldrá herido?- Expreso el joven ante lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo, sin embargo su decepción fue interrumpido por alguien quien lo llamo.

-Yamato!-

-¡- El chico conocido como yamato volteo al lugar que lo habian llamado viendo en el sitio a una chica como de su edad con un físico inferior al de la azabache pero con la diferencia de que su color de cabello es violeta claro y corto al igual que sus ojos y llevaba puesto unas flores en su cabello como adorno en ese instante, junto a ella la acompañaban dos chicos junto a una multitud enorme viendo la masacre que hacia momoyo y como la cautivaban, a pesar de las atrocidades que están pasando los vándalos en retar a momoyo en una pelea. -Revocación de los espectadores completa- Dijo la pelivioleta ante el castaño.

-Oh buen trabajo miyako. Y tu tambien miyako y moro- Responde alegremente yamato ante el objetivo que dieron sus amigos por asi decirlo. –Esta vez hubo muchos enemigos, pensé que necesitaríamos más espacio, pero creo que no era necesario después del todo- Analizo el castaño haciendo sorprender a la ojivioleta.

-Cierto pero tus diligencias en tomar esas consideraciones me encantan, amo esa parte de ti- Miyako agradeció a yamato al punto de estar roja como un tomate.

-Sorprendente… como siempre no pude seguirle el ritmo a los movimientos de momo-senpai- Dijo el pelinegro con toques de azul ante la vil velocidad que tiene momoyo en su combate que más que combate parecía un juego de tetriz.

-Pero pude ver su cara diabolica en su rostro, disfrute ese momento- Comento el otro amigo de yamato ante lo visto con momoyo.

-Pude oírte gakuto- Dijo yamato ante su compañero.

-EH?-

-¡Okey! ¡Ahora es… fin del juego!- Mientras que con momoyo esta había finalizado su juego de tetriz versión humana, reconstruyendo una torre con las piezas que uso a su suposición que ella misma creo a pesar de la sangre que había… eso impresiono a sus espectadores que eran cordialmente mujeres la mayoría por asi decirlo y dejar en ridículo a yamato en esa ocasión.

-Oye yamato! ¡¿Una mañana refrescante no es asi!?- Dijo momoyo ante el pelicastaño saludándolo a distancia, mientras recibía alavacion ante las chicas en ese instante.

-Ignorando cual refrescante mañana, una torre de cuerpos puede ser?-Murmullo el castaño antes de ser escuchado por su… -Buenos días hermana- Hermana, tal como lo escucharon.

-Antes de que yo llegara, ¿!no estabas actuando egoístamente!?- Pregunto la pelinegra ante su hermano poniendo su mano en su barbilla haciéndolo sorprender de los encantos de su hermana mayor.

-No del todo- Responde yamato. -Soy tu hermano menor, no hay forma en la que hiciera algo audaz!-

-Por cierto yamato, porque no estas preocupado por mí- Pregunto momoyo de manera cautivadora ante su hermanito dejándolo sin palabras al castaño. -A parte de ti, estaba preocupado por esos bloques. Wah… yamato eres malo conmigo…- Eso último lo dijo tsunderemente avergonzando al castaño por la conducta que daba.

Sin embargo su momento de hermana mayor a hermana menor fueron interrumpidos por una alarma, la alarma sísmica de Japón la cual daba señal de algún movimiento tectónico cosa que para los japoneses le eran normal ya que su país estaba en un sitio en donde pasa una de las fallas del planeta dejando sorprendidos a los alumnos de la academia.

-UH?! La alarma sísmica, en done ocurrió ahora la falla- Dijo moro al escuchar las instrucciones en los postes de luz dejando sin habla a los chicos y escuchar las instrucciones que decían las bocinas.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a la academia! algo malo puede pasar- Yamato comento al irse junto con momoyo y sus demás amigos de la academia dejando el sitio en abandono, no obstante la corriente de agua del lago subió a niveles impresionantes algo que los chicos no se dieron cuenta.

 ** _Por otro lado en las costas de la ciudad._**

En las costas de la ciudad Kawakami los pesqueros se quedaron atónitos por las olas que chocaron a tierra que fue algo terrorífico para los pesqueros que nunca en la vida les había pasado, en medio de la impresión y del miedo uno de los pesqueros vio algo a lo lejos que se quedó sin habla y pensaba que era algo normal de la naturaleza, como un delfín o una ballena algo por el estilo… el hombre arqueo su rostro ante el momento y se fue del lugar acompañado de una chica menor que el, tenía el pelo teñido de rojo y unas curvas bastante firmes yéndose del sitio.

 **Nota del autor: Inserten URL como ending oficial de este fanfic les encantara watch?v=KWzODJps8wQ.**

 **Bueno gente hasta aquí el nuevo fanfic que les parecio buena, pasable, mala o una mierda total… en fin este fic lo hice cuando veia el trabajo de kenallo "dragon ball waifu dimensional" cuando goku cae a majikoi y sale con momoyo al igual que uno de los fics de Apk Gratis que pronto diré mi opinión acerca de su fic Medaka Super, losiento si no traje el capítulo tres de DBZBox pero hubo una decepción la cual es la siguiente como sabrán en los fics de goku y gohan (si el sobrevalorado tiene fics con medaka y diré que son… aborrescos ya que medaka y gohan no encajan) en fin volviendo al tema siempre ponen a pelear a medaka con estos dos pesos pesados que al final pierde… algo que quiero cambiar en el tercer capítulo y ponerlo al final pero hubo una decepción, el miedo a que no les guste el fic y de que les diré que fui un tonto en creerme los argumentos que dan los fans de kumagawa ante goku, en fin no quiero recordar esas tonterías y mejor investigo yo mismo y no creerle a alguien que no se sabe si es peor que un fanboy de goku o no, pero en fin eso es otro tema… espero les haya gustado nuevo trabajo y las malas noticias que les di pero descuiden pronto traeré el capítulo y si me esforzaré mucho en traerles el capítulo que lastimosamente lo iba traer en navidad pero me fui a celebrar con mi familia y no me dio tiempo de hacerlo pero bueno asi son las cosas… espero hayan tenido una bonita navidad con su familia y amigos que tanto quieren y les deseo un feliz año nuevo, sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos en 2018 o antes del 2018 asi que nada un abrazo por parte de México y nos vemos en la otra Adioooooosssss.**


End file.
